The embodiments described herein relate generally to a blank and a reinforced polygonal container formed from the blank and more particularly, to a blank of sheet material for forming a reinforced polygonal container having end panels, side panels, and reinforcing panels, wherein the reinforcing panels are attached to an outer surface of the side panels so that each interior face of the container is substantially planar.
Containers are frequently utilized to store and aid in transporting products. These containers can be square, hexagonal, or octagonal. The shape of the container can provide additional strength to the container. For example, octagonal-shaped containers provide greater resistance to bulge over conventional rectangular, square or even hexagonal-shaped containers. An octagonal-shaped container may also provide increased stacking strength.
In at least some known cases, a blank of sheet material is used to form a container for transporting a product. More specifically, these known containers are formed by a machine that folds a plurality of panels along fold lines and secures these panels with an adhesive. Such containers may have certain strength requirements for transporting products. These strength requirements may include a stacking strength requirement such that the containers can be stacked on one another during transport without collapsing. To meet these strength requirements, at least some known containers include reinforced corners or side walls for providing additional strength including stacking strength. In at least some known embodiments, additional panels may be placed in a face-to-face relationship with a corner panel or side panel. However, it is difficult to form a container from a single sheet of material that includes multiple reinforcing panels along the corner and side panels.
Additionally, in at least some known containers, reinforced corner or side panels are attached to an interior surface of the formed container. Containers having reinforced corner or side panels attached to an interior surface of the container are less than optimal for certain applications, such as storing and transporting fresh fruit or produce, because the interior reinforced panels create non-planar interior surfaces that can damage or “bruise” the contents within the container. Accordingly, a need exists for a reinforced container formed from a single blank that can be easily formed at high-speeds and that has a generally planar interior surface.